1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-saving activation device which requires less effort to activate an engine of a power tool.
2. The Prior Arts
Most conventional power tools such as mowers and trimmers are powered by an engine which is activated by pulling a cable by the user. The cable is wound to a wheel which is connected with a spring unit so that when the cable is pulled, the wheel drives the spring unit to activate the engine. After pulled, the cable is pulled back by the spring unit and then is rewound to the wheel again. The inherent shortcoming for this type of activation device is that the user has to pull the cable hard and the resistance is so significant that some users have difficulties to activate the engine. Another shortcoming is that the user has to pull the cable several times to successfully activate the engine. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0,121,258A1, 2002/0,174,848A1, 2004/0,065,289A and 2004/0,123,827A1 provide some methods and devices to improve the shortcomings.
The present invention intends to provide an activation device for activating the engine with less effort so that users can easily and successfully activate the engine.